


Thanksgiving

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie goes shopping with Mrs. Suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V.

Mozzie was a New Yorker. He knew every inch of the city inside out and upside down. He'd been to every museum, to the top of every major building, he'd ridden every subway line twice. He loved New York and didn't feel any particular reason to ever leave. After all the world came to New York which was more convenient than going to the world these days.

Then Thanksgiving rolled around. This was normally not an important day for Mozzie but Mrs. Suit had invited him and she was a good cook.

Then a week before Thanksgiving Mrs. Suit got a hold of him through what he could only assume was the torture of one of his few contacts. Apparently Neal and the Suit were in the middle of some giant investment fraud case. Which was fine. But Mrs. Suit was planning some sort of fancy, locally sourced, organic Thanksgiving. This was something Mozzie could totally get behind, what he wasn't so trilled about was the fact that she wanted an extra pair of hands to go with her upstate to some farm to get the turkey and some other ingredients.

Now Mozzie was standing by the side of the road, in the middle of a forest, with no cell phone reception, chasing small snow flurries away from his face while Mrs. Suit tried to replace a flat tire with a not as flat tire, and swearing to himself that he would never leave Manhattan again.  
Tags: character: elizabeth burke, character: mozzie, fandom: white collar


End file.
